powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Superbook
Powers Rangers Superbook 'is a Superbook-themed series created by MaeManuel1. Synopsis ''"Hi, Chris Quantum here! It might look like our adventures with Superbook are over, but it's just the beginning. When false gods and goddesses teamed up with Satan to take down God, He sent his son, Jesus, and other heroes from many Bible stories to find these chosen children who have the power to stop Satan and these fake gods from taking over the world. First there's David, then Samuel, then Isaac. And guess what, so are me and Joy! Together, we become the Superbook Power Rangers! Well, gotta go save the Earth! It's morphin' time! Superbook morpher! Unlock!"-Chris Quantum Just when Chris Quantum, Joy Pepper, and their robot friend Gizmo thought their adventures with Superbook were over, Satan has risen from Hell again and fake and jealous gods and goddesses have teamed up with him. Then surprisingly, God has chosen them and their old Bible friends David, Samuel, and Issac to become power rangers that will protect both their worlds from evil. Characters Rangers * Chris Quantum- Red SuperBook Ranger * Joy Pepper- Pink SuperBook Ranger * Young David- Green SuperBook Ranger * Young Samuel- Blue SuperBook Ranger * Young Isaac- Yellow SuperBook Ranger * Gizmo- Rainbow SuperBook Ranger Allies * Professor Crispin Quantum * Phobe Quantum * God * Jesus Christ * Adam * Eve * Noah * Queen Esther * Mordecai * Joseph * Jonah * Moses * Aaron * Ruth * Joseph (Jesus's earthly father) * Mary * John the Baptist * Job * Michael * King Saul * Elizabeth * Zechariah * Daniel * Boaz * Peter * Saul/Paul * Sarah * Three Visitors * Abraham * Jacob * Esau * Rebekah * King Darius * Judas Iscariot * The Immoral Women * Mary Magdelane * Rahab * Shadrach, Meshach, and Abednego * King Nebuchadnezzar * Pharaoh * Joshua * Commander of the Lord's Army * Israelite Spies * King Xerxes * Gideon * John * Joseph's 12 Brothers * Naaman * Servent Girl * Elijah * Caleb * Micah * Sheperd Boy * Zechariah * Nehemiah * Elisha * King Jehoram * Santa Clause (Saint Nicholas) * Cornelius * Silas * Lydia of Thyatira Recurring characters * Todd * Mitch * Jay * Barbara * Becky * Jason * Sharon Myers * Jia Wei Villains * Satan/Lucifer * Serpent * Goliath * Lillith the Succubus, and Satan's wife * The Advisers to King Darius * Demons (evil spirits or fallen angels) * Astrologers * Haman * Pharaoh (Exodus) * Pilate * Sanballat * Krampus False gods and goddesses * Ra * Baal * Anubis * Bastet * Thoth * Heket * Imhotep * Sobek * Golden Calf * Zeus * Persephone * Aphrodite * Athena * Artemis * Demeter * Dionysus * Hercules * Hades * Poseidon * Amphitrite * Phemes * Pandora and her box of evils * Medusa * Hera * Ares * Apollo * Sekhmet * Pan * Echo * The Nine Muses * Cupid/Eros and Pysche * Nyx * Hestia * Isis * Iris * Diana * Cerberus * Narcissus * Phobos * Hecate * Triton * Adonis * Eris * Eos * Tyche * Atë Zords * Superbook Lion Zord * Superbook Dove Zord * Superbook Sheep Zord * Superbook Whale Zord * Superbook Ram Zord * Superbook Penguin Zord ** SuperBook Mega Zord ** Giz-Mega Zord ** Superbook Archangel Mega Zord ** Superbook Rainbow Mega Zord Arsenal * SuperBook Morphers- Special devices that allow Chris, Joy, David, Issac, and Samuel to morph into power rangers. They are attached to wristbands in red, pink, green, blue, yellow, and rainbow colors and they are similar to the Superbook gadget. When using them, the kids shout out "Superbook Morpher! Unlock!" so the morphers can open and transform them into the Superbook Power Rangers. * Giz-Morpher- A new morpher that Gizmo uses to morph into the Rainbow Superbook power ranger. * Swords of Light- Heavenly swords for the Rangers to use in battle. * Saint's Wings- Magic angel wings that allow the rangers to fly in the air to scan the town for trouble or dive down at their opponents. * Super Blasters- Golden blast guns that shoot out blasting rays of sunlight. * Super Heaven Sword (Chris's super weapon)- A miraculous sword with a bright blazing blade and a blazing red gem. This sword was held by the many legendary archangels who defended both Heaven and Earth from Satan's army. * Super Slingshot (David's super weapon)- An ultimate slingshot that can throw rocks, but it's futuristic and it can also throw deadly balls of energy, unlike the original slingshot David used to defeat the giant Goliath. * Super Persian Bow (Joy's super weapon) - A magic bow that doesn't need ordinary arrows since magic ones appear when Joy pulls on the string to prepare to shoot them at her opponents. * Jesus's Cross- The cross that Jesus was crucified to is now used as an ultimate weapon to finish off the villain with a final strike, whether with a bone-crushing smash, a slicing slash, or blasting a powerful blow when in cannon blast mode, just like Jayden's fire smasher. * Super Fists (Samuel's super weapons)- Two mighty fist gloves that give opponents a good punch on the face every or on the stomach. It can also make seismic waves when the fists smashes onto the ground, making it shake and the enemies fall. * Super Whip (Issac's super weapon)- A supercharged whip used to whip away all opponents at once. * Energy Crosses- Six magical crosses that summons the Rangers’ ultimate weapons and Zords. Morphing Calls ''Superbook Morpher! Unlock!''- When using the Superbook Morphers to transform into rangers. ''Giz-Morpher! Unlock!''- Gizmo, when using his Giz-Morpher to transform into the Rainbow Superbook Ranger. Roll Calls Episodes '''Episode 1. (Series Premiere) A New Beginning: '''Chris Quantum keeps on having the same dream over and over again and begins to wonder what it all means. Then, at school, he, his friend Joy Pepper, and three other students, who look like David, Samuel, and Isaac as children, are called to the principal’s office and Chris fears that he might be in trouble after the strange incident that happened in class with his two classmates. However, to his shock and discovery, the new school principal is Jesus Christ and his vice principal is Peter, who tells the five children called to the office that Satan has gathered some false gods from Egyptian and Greek mythology to team up with him to defeat God. In order to stop them, Chris, Joy, along with David, Samuel, and Isaac have been chosen to become power rangers that will protect both Heaven and Earth from these attacks, but Chris has his doubts and wonders if he’s really ready to lead a team. '''Episode 2. How to Bond With Your Animal: 'John the Baptist teaches the rangers how to bond with their own animals which will become their Zords that will help them with their fight against Satan and the false gods. While Joy, Isaac, David, and Samuel have no problem bonding with their animals, Chris has trouble bonding with a lion that he hopes will bond to him, and when the all mighty Greek god of strength Hercules arrives to attack Valleyview, Chris and his lion must put aside their differences to work together and help create the Superbook Megazord. '''Epiosde 3. Satan's Rage: ' '''Episode 4. Of Defenses and Offenses: Epiosde 5. Wings of An Archangel: Episode 6. Deal With the Devil: Episode 7. Rocky Road: Episode 8. What Rotten Luck!: '''It’s Friday the 13th, and everyone’s having some luck, good and even bad, today, all thanks to the Greek goddess of misfortune Nemesis and the Greek goddess of fortune Tyche, and even with good luck, the Superbook power rangers are still tripping on their feet when battling them. '''Episode 9. Joy and Happiness: Episode 10. Dive Into Action: '''The Greek sea god Poseidon is trying to find his magic ocean gem for his Trident so he create a tidal wave. Now the Superbook power rangers must dive in and get to the crystal so they can destroy it before he does, but they’ll need the help of Samuel’s Whale Zord. '''Epiosde 11: A Fistful of Fury: Episode 12. A Case of the Imhotep Itches: 'A strange disease is spreading around Valleyview '''Episode 13. Chris's Test: ' '''Episode 14. Chris's Challenge: Episode 15. One More Chance: Episode 16. Rise of the Rainbow Superbook Ranger (Part 1): Episode 17. Rise of the Rainbow Superbook Ranger (Part 2): Episode 18. Through the Looking Glass: Episode 19. (Halloween Special) Fright Night: '''On the Halloween Night Dance at the Valleyview School, the Superbook power rangers learn that Hecate, the Greek goddess of the dead, is trying scare the students to boost her energy with their fears. Now with David’s help, they must overcome their own fears to stop her and save the Halloween night before midnight. '''Episode 20. A Thousand Miracles: Episode 21. Nine Lives: Episode 22. Nothing To Breeze At: Episode 23. Gossip Amoung Us: Episode 24. Curiosity Kills: Episode 25. (Christmas Special) St. Nicholas Saves Christmas: Episode 26. No Greater Treasure Than a Friend: Epsiode 27. Goliath's Revenge: Episode 28. Hearing Echoes: Episode 29. Harmony and Discord: Episode 30. The Seven Heavenly Virtues: Episode 31. Issac Knows It All: Episode 31. Because of David: Episode 32. Nightmare In Valleyview: Episode 33. The Armor of Archangels: Episode 34. Love is in the Air: Episode 35. Samuel Takes Control: Episode 36. Team Spirit: Episode 37. Getting Into the Heart of Hell: Episode 38. Apollo's Apprentice: Episode 39. Parents Know Best: Episode 40. Predators and Pray: Episode 41. The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway: Episode 42. The Lightest Hour: Episode 43. Past, Present, and Further: Episode 44. Into the Forest: Episode 45. True Colors: Episode 46. Army of All: Episode 47. It's Worth Fighting For: Episode 48. There's Nothing To Fear: Episode 49. Satan Returns!: Episode 50. The Battle Begins!: Episode 51. The Heart of Christ: Episode 52. Friends Together, Superbook Forever!: Episode 53. (Series Finale of Power Rangers Superbook) Goodbye But Never Forever: Gallery To see the gallery, click here Category:Rangers Category:Power Rangers Superbook Category:Youngest Rangers Category:Rangers series created by MaeManuel1 Category:Series Category:Ranger Teams Category:Power Rangers Category:What-if Ranger Series